rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Bel
Mari Bel is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Mari Bel, Mari Bel Aurella (she wants to take on her Aurella name) Previously, Sana Nil. Nicknames: Angel or Angel of Deception Legally unable to claim herself as an Aurella yet, Mari is similar to the hebrew “rebellious/obstinate” but it also directly means “good” or “the best” but it used to mean “topaz”. Mari Bel together means bitter or sour. The name is biblical in origin. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Aureolin (#FDEE00) with pure white border when using positive forces semblance, and pure black border when using negative forces semblance. Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Harpy Eagle Faunus. 12 foot long wing that are beautiful/graceful in shape and color. They can lift her slender body if she were to commence flight from a high altitude in the form of gliding, but she doesn’t try this all too often. She is scared to fly. Semblance Negative Forces Manipulation. She can manipulate negative energy rather easily but so far this is limited to emotional or spiritual negative energy such as hate, anger, sadness, destruction, darkness, etc. Since there is a large variety of what is considered negative emotional or spiritual energy, this semblance isn’t very tuned and only plays a small influential factor for Mari Bel which she honestly doesn’t utilize all too much anyway since she already has a non semblance skill to manipulate negative emotions. Instead, she gives this semblance over to Lebi who is able to use it for Mari Bel’s intended purposes while Mari Bel gets a much funner semblance, Positive Forces Manipulation. Weapon Corona. Her weapon is hand forged by herself and Lebi’s semblance which is transferred over to Mari Bel for most of the time. The weapon is a concentration of light that forms a plasma ring which she wears on her head like a halo. In close combat, it can be used like a chakram very easily in terms of rotating the halo with great fluidity to bring the most damage in one strike. It can be thrown and drawn back through the light manipulation semblance which Mari Bel possesses at times. Skills Emotional manipulation, deception Weaknesses Over confidence and pride when she is weak. Appearance Race (Skin tone, etc) Hispanic (Indigenous Incan/European Spanish mix) Other Important details Wears a little bell like her namesake, because she wants to be cute Personality Overview Holier than thou complex, fully believes she’s an angel sent from the heavens to make the world right. She’s self-righteous. On the exterior, she’s a very sweet and friendly young girl with pretty strong abilities, but getting to know her more, it is obvious this attitude is entirely forced throughout the subtle displays of her true manipulative and deceitful personality. In all actuality, though Mari Bel will try to justify it, she enjoys seeing people suffer and takes immense pleasure in being the one to cause it. Of course, she’s never tortured anyone, real physical violence or harm was never really her thing, but seeing a person crumble from the inside out has always been her greatest passion and why she wants to become a politician to be able to legally do this out in the open but also be an incredibly leader so she can experience both fear and admiration. Quirks She believes she’s divine. Voice Celeste Ludenberg from Dangan Ronpa (sweet, giggly voice, but when pushed over the edge, reveals her true self) Backstory Her father was Sol Aurella, the previous conqueror of Vacuo. Her mother was someone Sol was having a relationship with but had died shortly after birth due to an accidental crystallization that has permanently scarred Sol. Falling into a drunken and gambling depression, Sol abandoned his twin daughters and left them in the hands of a wealthy family in Vacuo, never to think about them again. Mari Bel was born as Lebi’s identical twin. Since she could remember, Mari Bel believes that she had created Lebi in the womb with her and that Mari Bel was the original and Lebi, her creation because of her powerful semblance. In actuality, Mari Bel had no part in Lebi’s existance but the two being identical twins caused their semblances to duplicate in a reverse way, thus allowing the twins to later be able to exchange auras or semblances in the future which caused some alterations in their physical appearance as a result due to their aura flips. Sweet and the most loved child from the estate the two were adopted from, Mari Bel took advantage of her how much people loved her to become a powerful manipulator and liar from a young age and her younger obedient twin would take the blame for all of it. With Mari Bel able to have her fun and take power so easily, she was able to secure herself as heiress of the estate and with a powerful title to come, she needed to be able to make her way into formidable standing not only through wealth but combat ability which was directly tied to the functionality of the kingdom. She intended to be a great ruler, admired and feared greatly. She wanted people to worship her, financially, literally, as well as in other ways and the most achievable way to get this was to enter the political realm. Politics were in her blood after all, and she identified greatly with her father who although abandoned her was a great conqueror of the kingdom and maybe, maybe if she were to conquer the kingdom herself, he would remember her. Either way, she excelled in private combat and academic training from very young ages, but a homeschool degree wasn’t going to cut it, she needed to enter the most prestigious school in the kingdom, and found it quite easy to get accepted by Shade Academy. Throughout all of this of course, her sister who she forced into believing was nothing more than a creation of Mari Bel’s powerful semblance and who she forced to be the “evil demon” while Mari Bel was the “good angel” (a role they had been “locked” into as children as determined by Mari Bel), was dragged along. She was always dragged through everything Mari Bel wanted to do. Everyone needed a shield after all. Additional Notes Character Development In terms of character development, Mari Bel is completely locked in her own self righteous attitude about herself. If push comes to shove, she may become actually aggressive and violent but typically will be able to collect herself in a smart way. What’s expected to happen is that eventually, other students will find her out and back her into a corner in making her realize the person who she actually is but she won’t accept it and probably break down. Goals She wants to find a mate~ Or at least someone to have fun with for a little while. All her past loves have been incredibly boring… and they’re all gone~! Gallery Mari Bel.png Mari Bel Negative Color.png Mari Bel Positive Color.png Category:Characters